User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (19)
Chapter #19: Blackmail and Cleaning The next day at school, I saw Allison in my old clothes and makeup I laughed histericly. "Hi Allison." Said I, "Looking gloomy today don't you think?" "You think this is funny?!" Hissed Allison, "Do you think this is funny prank?!" I continued to laugh "You had it coming." I said laughing, it felt like I was going to die from laughing, just by looking at her. "I'm not going to tell Dr. Crabblesnitch on you." Allison said, "Insted I'm going to force you to join the Harriengton House maid brigade, unless you want Dr. Crabblesnitch to expel you from this school." I was in a sour mood, but I caved in. "Ok you win." I said dispondantly. "Good. You start after school today." Allison hissed. "She's blackmailing you!" Absinthe remarked. "I don't know what to do. If I don't work for the Preps, Allison will blackmail me, if I do, I'll embarass my reputation." I worried in contempt. "Don't let them get to you, how long do you have to do this?" Raven asked and consoled me. "Until I die from exhaustion, or until Allison tells on me. Whichever comes first." I explained. I soon left to face my embarassment of that is working for the Preps When I got to Harriengton House, I was greeted by Justin and Gord. "It's good to see a rich girl on hard times." Justin remark. "I agree." Gord agreed with Justin. They both laughed at me. "It's good to see you. All you have to do is, clean the whole house and I'll oversee your little prank. We had the Greaser-Prep fight in the house, so you and your goth friends can clean it up to its former glory." Allison explained. "Wait my friends are in your little web of deception?!" I shouted. "They're being blackmailed too." Justin retorted, "For your little prank." Justin then shown everyone except for Raven cleaning the house to it former glory, I was shocked to see them like this. "Why are they involved. Me and Raven we're the ones you should be doing the cleaning!" I pleaded. "Raven is at the hospital doing a blood transfusion, so he's not being blackmailed. But for you, you're not being so easy on everyone. So get to work, or you'll be expelled!" Allison hissed. I was forced into cleaning and so was the other goths. "This sucks." Hawthorne hissed as he was cleaning up the graffiti from the wallpaper. "You said it." Grimore agreed to Hawthorne. "Maybe I got a bit too carried away with the pranks." I said as I was mopping up the floor, "And for that I'm sorry for dragging you guys in." "It's ok. We knew Allison was going to drag us down with you." Ember said, dusting the banister of the first flight of stairs. And over three hours later we finished cleaning, and Allison oversaw the prank. She was good on her promise. I was impressed on what kindness she done to me. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts